La Hija de los Brighton
by Three Swords
Summary: Nunca había sabido cómo te miraba, de qué manera mis ojos reflejaban mi corazón, y el lugar que en él ocupabas, hasta que ella, mi tímida amiga: la hija de los Brighton, me lo reveló...
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos.

Presentándoles aquí un trabajo algo sencillo, nada ambicioso, muy lejano al estilo que intento conservar siempre. Apenas un bocadillo; pero que me hace enormemente feliz porque llevaba tiempo deseando intentar algo con este personaje.

Esperaba no tardarme mucho en concluirlo jejeje, pero eso no se va a poder XD (ya sé, ya sé, fueron simples sueños esquizofrénicos y es que debo de admitir que, en la realidad... ¡mis demoras son legendarias!). Anyway! tengo esperanzas de terminarlo antes de finalizar este año...

Sin más preámbulos. Sean todos bienvenidos a:

"_**La hija de los Brighton**_"

**PRÓLOGO**

_¿Alguna vez lo imaginaste?_

Esa fue la pregunta que escapó de tus labios aquella tarde nublada. Tu voz, profunda y dulce, alterada por la emoción del reencuentro, adquiriendo ese matiz tan especial que sólo puedo aplicar a una persona.

Fuiste tú.

Siempre tú...

Entre las luces y sombras, en los días y noches de mi alma, apareciste cual brillo de estrellas, llenando de luz y calidez mi vida; tiñendo con el color de la esperanza el precioso lienzo de mi existencia; dibujando con trazos firmes y gentiles el paisaje que se convertiría en mi destino.

Pero, jamás lo imaginé...

Aquel atardecer, bajo las nubes que opacaban los resplandores ígneos del sol, encontráronse nuestras miradas, acaso por vez primera, llenándose de la imagen del otro, regalándose el placer de saberse correspondidos.

No lo sabía.

Nunca había sabido cómo te miraba, de qué manera mis ojos reflejaban mi corazón, y el lugar que en él ocupabas, hasta que ella, mi tímida amiga: la hija de los Brighton, me lo reveló.


	2. Confusión en el salón

"A veces no sé qué pensar".

Annie miró a Candy, su habitual energía y movilidad presas del enorme sillón forrado de brocado, el sitio que ocupaba siempre durante las tardes en que la recibía en una visita formal.

La anciana Aloy había insistido en ello: Annie era bienvenida, por supuesto; sin embargo, a cambio, debía colaborar, como un favor especial y en atención a su esmerada educación Brighton para enseñar a Candy lo que ésta no conseguía aprender muy bien de la institutriz a tiempo completo que se encargaba de dar los toques finales a su educación.

Madame Aloy había insistido tanto en la necesidad de pulir los modales de la hija adoptiva de Sir William que no quedó otro remedio que aceptar sus directrices. Inevitable destino el de cualquier miembro de los Ardley el verse obligado a sucumbir ante los manuales y la platería, solía decir el mismísimo tío abuelo en persona, mientras sus sonriente mirada se posaba sobre su agobiada y disgustada protegida emitiendo destellos de inevitable diversión.

Por aquellos días, Sir William había convertido en un hábito el abrumar a Candy con comentarios y acciones desconcertantes; mismos que ella, sin ningún otro a quien acudir, terminaba por confiar a Annie, quien no podía hacer mucho, salvo sorprenderse más que la misma Candy ante las insolencias por demás creativas del hombre a cargo de la familia Ardley.

Annie pensó por un momento en el tío abuelo. Aquella vez, la noche del compromiso jamás concertado entre Candy y Neal, fue la única ocasión en que Archibald había estado a punto de perder la compostura tras enterarse de lo imposible: Sir William y Albert eran la misma persona. Decir que el joven Cornwell había quedado plenamente complacido con ello, habría sido quedarse corto: para Archibald, la cuestión estaba zanjada y todo era pura y simple justicia divina. Neal había perdido y eso, para él, era por demás satisfactorio y valía toda su lealtad hacia William.

Tras el asunto del compromiso, la vida había seguido su curso, trayendo nuevamente alegrías y tristezas, encuentros y despedidas; en suma: nuevos horizontes para Candy y ella misma. A menudo, en días como aquel, Annie se sorpendía considerando el milagro que representaba el destino de Candy.

Oh sí, Candy había sido muy afortunada, pensaba Annie, secretamente. Decir que envidiaba la suerte de su amiga habría sido una completa mentira. Ella, Annie, no estaba hecha de la pasta dura que era el requisito básico para formar parte de la familia Ardley, no. El simple pensamiento de enfrentar día a día la severa mirada de Aloy provocaba que su corazón se estremeciera de puro susto, y bastaba ser testigo de la peculiar camaradería entre Candy y Sir William para comprender que, definitivamente, Candy era la única que podía conseguir lo imposible: derrotar a uno de los hombres más poderosos de América y a la anciana que durante muchos años representara su autoridad, sin perder un ápice de su sonrisa.

Aloy y William podían gruñir, y lo hacían en memorables ocasiones en que las salidas de Candy rayaban la insolencia, pero jamás podían dejar de tomar en cuenta una opinión de Candy, por increíble que eso pareciera. Bastaba recordar la tarde anterior: la discusión entre Candy y William con motivo del atuendo que Candy debía ordenar a una reconocida boutique. Ella jamás entendería porqué Sir William parecía obsesionado con los esmeraldas, especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que la colección de sombrillas y vestidos de salir de su amiga abarcaban toda la gama existente de ellos; sin embargo así era. Candy le había confesado, entre ruborizada y aturdida que, incluso un porcentaje importante de su ropa interior para esa temporada, había sido elaborada en esos colores.

En ese momento, le bastó mirar la fabulosa combinación en azul y blanco del atuendo que Candy lucía, para esbozar una sonrisa de admiración, comprendiendo que su amiga había derrotado a su padre adoptivo una vez más.

La tarde anterior ella había optado por contemplar atentamente la ventana al ver oscurecerse la mirada de Sir William ante la protesta de Candy respecto a la joyería que debía utilizar en el baile de los De Witt: "las esmeraldas de Rosemary no", había dicho ella con firmeza, los ojos brillantes y una mueca determinada que no tardó en convertirse en obstinación pura para luego, indefectiblemente, tornarse azoro al verse arrastrada por los poderosos brazos masculinos hasta el diván.

Importándole un pimiento la presencia de Annie y manteniendo firmemente sujeta a la renuente y refinada debutante que era su protegida, Sir William simplemente se había contentado en extraer del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete aterciopelado, dejando caer sobre las temblorosas manos de la joven un extravagante juego de amatistas siberianas y luego, sin pronunciar palabra, había abandonado el salón, plenamente seguro de que la expresión de Candy valía tres veces el precio de las alhajas.

"¡Ese testarudo me las pagará!" Había declarado Candy con fiereza, mientras sus manos temblorosas, ojos brillantes y rubor intenso desmentían sus palabras. El obsequio le había fascinado tanto que esa misma tarde Annie la observó, con los ojos muy abiertos, solicitar a la modista que le llevara personalmente el vestido que originara la discusión, agregar cuatro nuevas piezas a su guardarropa; todas en lila, por supuesto. Annie habría deseado decirle que tal acción no era precisamente una venganza, toda vez que iba sospechosamente encaminada a complacer los deseos de Sir William; sin embargo, optó por callar, sabedora de que existían cuestiones más allá de su injerencia. Y, por cierto, el ver a la antaño atolondrada Candy elegir una venganza sofisticada también había valido el precio de tres juegos de amatistas para ella.

No, pensó Annie, dejando al perturbador recuerdo de la infranqueable testarudez de Candy y William perderse en el laberinto de sus memorias, lo suyo era ser una Brighton y así lo había comprendido tiempo atrás, cuando decidiera no esperar más por el milagro del amor inalcanzable de Archibald Cornwell.

Una repentina punzada de nostalgia desacompasó su corazón, anunciándole que la cuestión de su no realizado sueño era prueba aún no superada; sin embargo, apartó con determinación cualquier sensación desagradable y optó por concentrar su total atención de vuelta a la conversación, dejando para después sus reflexiones.

"¿No sabes qué pensar, Candy? ¿O es sólo que no quieres admitir lo que has descubierto?" dijo, mirando fijamente el rostro de su amiga, en espera del inevitable sonrojo que sabía aparecería.

Le había salido así: claro y conciso, no había podido evitarlo, especialmente después de escuchar por más de una hora el nuevo dilema de Candy. Sintió el rubor surgir también en sus propias mejillas conforme hablaba. Ser directa y certera era una nueva actitud que aún estaba aprendiendo, pero se sentía tan bien asumiéndola, a pesar de los ocasionales traspiés que su inexperiencia le acarreaba, que no estaba dispuesta a abandonarla.

El tema era delicado; de hecho, el motivo de la conversación entre ambas llevaba adherido un nombre masculino al trasfondo: un nombre que los labios de Candy dibujaban demasiado a menudo mientras la voz le temblaba de placer al pronunciarlo.

"Albert dijo..." Candy se interrumpió, evidentemente descorazonada, incapaz de poner en palabras algo más. Era eviente su turbación, su desconcierto. La forma en que su mirada se perdía en algún punto más allá de la pintura de tulipanes que decoraba la pared lateral de la estancia, hacía pensar que continuaba reviviendo ese momento tan crucial para sus concepciones sobre la vida y el amor...


	3. Nubarrones

El amor.

Al pensar en la palabra y lo que significaba, Annie contuvo a duras penas una mueca de tristeza. Probablemente, era verdad lo que Patty dijera recientemente: ellas, ambas, tenían poca experiencia al respecto y ninguna demasiado positiva; pero, en comparación con Candy, al parecer estaban aventajadas en la materia.

Candy había amado y perdido, siempre perdido, sin ganar nunca. Ellas, al menos, habían tenido la bendición de la duda, el consuelo de un abrazo y la placidez del tiempo compartido; su amiga, tan sólo el efímero brillo del resplandor del fuego en la lejanía.

Annie se permitió dedicar un pensamiento fugaz a Terry. Tiempo atrás él había sido la respuesta para algo ¿para qué? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que él no estaba ahí y, de estarlo, la conversación no estaría teniendo lugar.

El destino había sido implacable aquella vez en Nueva York; pero, si su intención había sido exterminar la alegría en Candy, no lo había conseguido. Eso no. La sonrisa de la joven volvía a brillar en todo su esplendor y poco tomó a los cercanos, incluidos Aloy y George, comprender que tras su sonrisa, estaba siempre una razón, una razón que poseía la identidad más obvia de todas.

Aloy y George estaban preocupados, de eso no cabía duda. Días atrás les había visto salir del estudio con el ceño fruncido, charlando a medias sobre posibles arreglos y directrices; al parecer asuntos familiares; sin embargo, poco hacían esos encuentros por disipar las nubes que surcaban sus miradas. Annie pensó que aquello era cierto: ambos, Aloy y George parecían caminar por la vida con la mirada nublada por tormentas inminentes, Archibald también, como una extensión de éstos; Neal y Elisa recorrían frecuentemente la misma ruta emocional, e incluso Sir William era un ejemplo notable de héroe enfrentando las borrascas implacables del devenir; pero, sorpresivamente, esa tarde era la primera vez que miraba en Candy esos atisbos de fatalidad. Otra razón más para agradecer no ser una Ardley.

Candy parecía atrapada, agobiada y varias cosas en esa dirección; pero, paradójicamente, también parecía renuente a abanonar esa posición, ese confinamiento a que se veía sometido su espíritu libre y espontáneo en aras de la impactante presencia de gran dama que debía cultivar. Hasta el señor Johnson, al que no podía acusar de ser excesivamente expresivo, había movido alguna vez la cabeza con resignación y evidente asombro al observarla durante una de las lecciones de modales en la mesa.

Fue entonces, justo después de la inusual demostración emocional de don George aquel día pasdo con Candy entre la cubertería de plata, cuando Annie comprendió que las cosas no eran tan simples como parecían. Que había algo en todo ello que no encajaba: que no se trataba de corrección, propiedad y mantener una imagen famliar impecable, sino de algo mucho más complicado: Johnson y Aloy se habían confabulado para encontrar pretexto tras pretexto que obligara a Candy a permanecer en Chicago.

El asombro de Annie no tuvo límites entonces; sin embargo, no había sido originado por esa revelación, sino por el hecho de que quedaba perfectamente claro para ella, tanto como si Candy lo hubiese explicado ella misma, que su amiga tenía perfectamente entendido el punto y seguía el juego sin rechistar.

Para Candy las lecciones de etiqueta, las charlas sociales, los viajes a la modista, las tardeadas, las horas del té, sus mal llevadas clases de piano y hasta las visitas en el salón que ambas compartían, eran el precio a pagar por estar cerca de Sir William.

Annie suspiró: no cabía duda de que el Hogar de Pony había quedado lejos, muy lejos. Aunque no tan lejos como el recuerdo de Terruce. A Dios gracias, Terruce estaba tan lejos, que ni siquiera la bruma lo anunciaba. Candy rara vez lo recordaba, y ciertamente jamás comentaba las notas de espectáculos que se encontraba de cuando en cuando en los diarios durante sus mañanas en el desayunador en compañía de William. Por increíble que pareciera a todos, el actor más aclamado de Broadway en los últimos tiempos había perdido hasta el privilegio de ser charla de sobremesa en la mansión Ardley de Chicago.

Esas mañanas en el desayunador eran punto y aparte, pensó Annie, recordando con placer innegable la última ocasión en que había sido invitada a compartir uno de esos momentos sagrados entre Sir William y Candy. El sol había rehusado asomar sus rayos aquel día y las nubes cubrían el cielo, llenándolo de una claridad sorda; sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la pareja, quien prefirió convertir la media hora ante la pulida superficie de una reluciente mesa para doce comensales, en una fugaz excursión al jardín, ocasionándole al pobre de Lionel, una crisis nerviosa como no tenía desde que le enviasen a alimentar con caviar al caballo favorito del Gran De Witt.

La sonrisa de Annie se amplió ahora al observar a Candy: su desconcierto no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que intentaba decir, pero no conseguía expresar; sin embargo, esta vez no iba a facilitarle las cosas. Aguardaría a que ella ordenara sus ideas, no había prisa, todavía faltaba mucho para las siete en punto, hora en que debía retirarse a continuar con su vida Brighton.

En principio era muy lógico, penso Annie: Candy y Sir William gozaban profundamente de la presencia del otro. Acostumbrados, gracias a la larga temporada de la amnesia, a compartir los dias y las noches, no tardó en hacerse evidente que la decisión de Candy de regresar al Hogar de Pony no había sido la mejor: la señorita Pony y la hermana Marie se habían acostumbrado a contemplar con semblante pensativo la inmóvil figura de Candy golpeada por la brisa, mientras permanecía reclinada contra la baranda en el límite más lejano de los terrenos del Hogar.

"Candy espera a que el señor William la visite para trepar al Padre Árbol" había declarado la hermana Maríe, con voz ligeramente perpleja, ante la interrogante mirada de Annie cuando descubrió, por primera vez, a una Candy presa de la melancolía, una melancolía teñida de esperanza, no obstante. La señorita Pony había llegado en aquel momento, obsequiándole a ella una sonrisa y a la hermana Marie una mirada triste, insegura.

La misma mirada que Candy evidenciaba en aquella tarde.

La misma mirada, Annie estaba dispuesta a apostarlo, que el poderoso William Albert Ardley, habría debido exhibir el día anterior, durante la breve y sorpresiva visita de Candy a su oficina. Una ocasión extremadamente desafortunada, por lo poco que sabía.

Annie suspiró audiblemente esta vez, dispuesta a reconocer que ella estaba tan perpleja y triste como Candy, tan disgustada como George y tan exasperada como la mismísima Aloy.

Porque, hasta el día anterior, la hija de los Brighton habría estado dispuesta a jurar sobre diez Biblias, que Candy era la dueña absoluta del corazón de cierto caballero escocés.


	4. Estira y afloja

"Albert dijo que estaba bien si acompañaba a Brandon Sanclair a la mascarada de pasado mañana" escupió Candy al fin, la voz ligeramente temblorosa y evidentemente teñida de decepción. Su emoción a punto de desbordarse, aunque controlada efectivamente con el simple ademán de apretar con los puños los pliegues de su elegante falda de tafeta.

Annie estuvo a punto de saltar del sillón al escucharla, pero se contuvo; porque no era cosa de dar mal ejemplo si se suponía que estaba demostrando su excelsa educación. No comprendía absolutamente nada de nada, debía admitirlo; pero entrever la decepción abierta de Candy no era algo que consiguiera resistir fácilmente. Por el momento, lo único que tuvo claro con esa breve frase, fue que el asunto aparentaba ser más complicado de lo que era en realidad.

Emitió un suspiro resignado. No era fácil tratar con Candy, especialmente asuntos que antes jamás ella había confiado a nadie, salvo a William. Oh sí. Ella aún tenía fresca en la memoria la rebanada de amargura provocada por Terrence en el corazón de su amiga. Un manjar que Candy se había apurado a degustar en silencio, lejos de todos, aunque muy muy cerca de aquel Albert que ahora rara vez aparecía en el desayunador y en la vida de Candy.

Ese era parte del problema, supuso. Candy no estaba habituada a la presencia de Sir William como tal. De hecho, pese a la confianza entre ambos, existía, latente, una especial barrera erigida en aras de la nueva identidad del jefe de las familias Ardley.

Ahora que el mundo conocía su existencia, lo cierto era que Sir William se había convertido en un hombre demasiado ocupado; tanto, que en ocasiones el amanecer lo sorprendía llegando a casa tras una jornada extenuante en las oficinas: siempre a tiempo para desayunar con Candy, eso sí.

Las mañanas en el desayunador eran un hecho que mantenía a los mayores, es decir, Aloy y George, cruzando miradas de sospecha y preocupación. Sin embargo, ni Annie ni los demás podían saber que, pese a lo que pudiese parecer a terceros, la verdad era que tal mortificación en esos dos se debía, por sobre todo, a la confusa y desesperada lucha que frente a todos libraban pupila y tutor contra sí mismos, más que contra el otro: un combate evidenciado por la terquedad, casi empecinamiento, en reafirmar actitudes ya pasadas y evitar poner atención a los añadidos aunque sutiles detalles que rodeaban cada uno de sus encuentros. Era cosa de no querer ver lo que se tenía ante la nariz. Así de simple.

Incluso Archibald había encontrado algo qué comentar al respecto: su mirada glacial tornándose confundida por un momento y un silbido escapando de sus sensuales labios masculinos al comprender lo incomprensible durante una mañana de tantas, cuando había sido obligado a esperar por leche y cereales gracias a una interesante explicación circunstancial de su tío, el magnate otorgador de dispendios, a su protegida.

Annie no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que, días atrás, al llegar a la mansión, había encontrado a un estupefacto Archibald abandonando el desayunador con el estómago vacío y la mirada más perdida que le hubiera visto nunca. "Jamás habría creído que la avena fuese útil para explicar el nuevo plano del edificio en la calle 10." Había sido su comentario, tan desatinado como el hecho que lo originara. Luego, había optado por informarle muy sucintamente que lo suyo no era interrumpir seminarios de arquitectura privados, por lo cual se abstenía de perturbar la sagrada calma de esa improvisada aula con los rugidos de sus tripas.

Archibald también había emitido un veredicto aquella mañana al abandonar la mansión en pos de las mesas mejor surtidas del restaurante del club: "¿Sabes, señorita Brighton? El acertijo del desayunador está para ser resuelto, no para asombrarse de él ¿No lo crees? El asombro no ayuda mucho, las acciones sí. A veces, en ocasiones como esta, extraño a Stear. Él siempre tenía las palabras correctas. Yo no." El desapasionamiento fingido combinado con la mirada perdida de Archibald le habían dicho mucho en esa ocasión, confirmándole tácitamente lo que siempre había intuido, pero jamás corroborado: Archibald continuaba intentando sepultar bajo la avalancha de la indiferencia y la camaradería, sus sentimientos reales; sentimientos largamente silenciados que, resultaba evidente, jamás encontrarían eco en el corazón elegido. Las palabras de Archibald hablaban, por sobre todo, de necesitar para sí mismo la objetiva voz de la razón que su hermano perdido encarnaba.

Un acertijo para ser resuelto.

Ahora, al mirar a Candy y su semblante desanimado, Annie comprendió que Archibald había hablado con certeza: cualquier otro tenía las palabras correctas, menos ellos. Sin embargo, tomó aire, decidiendo en ese instante que mejor valían palabras, las que fueran, que el silencio.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Candy?" preguntó, mirando con antención a su amiga, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran; los de ella con concernimiento, los de Candy, profundamente alterados con emociones turbulentas. El tipo de emociones reservadas para los Ardley, supuso con desgano, recordando nuevamente a Archibald y al mismo Sir William.

"¡Soy una tonta, Annie! ¡una verdadera tonta!" estalló Candy al fin, su voz delatando el llanto que pugnaba por emerger sin control, provocándole a ella a mirar hacia la puerta temiendo, por sobre todo, el ver arribar a una severa Aloy presta para espetar con voz rígida un: "las damas no elevan la voz jamás". ¡Vaya lio!

Miró a su amiga: todo evidenciaba que la joven protegida Ardley era presa de la confusión más grande de su existencia. Una confusión propiciada deliberadamente, supuso, por el mismísimo William. A esas alturas del partido, una punzada de ira destelló en su ordinariamente pacífico pecho; porque Candy no se lo merecía: no se merecía volver a subir a la montaña rusa de la incertidumbre, no ahora y no por una tontería mayúscula.

"Mira, Candy" replicó entonces, con voz que hasta ella le sonó extraña por su firmeza "No comprendo el punto ¿sabes? Si no querías ir con el señor Brandon habría bastado con que dijeras al señor William que no aceptabas y ya"

"Pero la tía Aloy dijo..." una Candy con los ojos muy abiertos, ya olvidadas las lágrimas la miró de hito en hito. Resultaba clarísimo que tenía la mente en blanco.

"Candy, la tía puede decir cualquier cosa, hacer sugerencias, pero no imponerlas ¿de acuerdo? Y por lo que sé, lo mismo va para el señor Johnson y Sir William. Siendo sincera, lo único que me sorprende es que hayas aceptado sin luchar, especialmente cuando hace un par de semanas te opusiste a asistir al baile de los Beuchamp fingiendo esa torcedura de tobillo."

La reacción de Candy fue un poema; tanto, que ella estuvo a punto de abandonar su pose de severidad para reír a gusto: el asunto del tobillo torcido era otro de los recuerdos que las dos personas más imposibles que la familia Ardley tenía el privilegio de contar entre sus miembros, le habían obsequiado para atesorar. Era muy divertido contar las veces que Candy y William quedaban como tontos ante sus discretos ojos; aunque sin perder un ápice de elegancia, eso sí. Sencillamente: no podía acusarlos de aburrirla jamás.

Cada ocasión entre Candy y William era memorable, especialmente aquellas que hablaban de cosas todavía no dichas. Sin embargo, había días en que ambos parecían tirar en dirección contraria, esforzándose por repeler al otro infructuosamente. Sospechosamente empecinados en tapar el sol con un dedo y silenciar la voz del corazón a punta de fingida indiferencia.

Eran esos días los mismos que ella agradecía llevar el apellido Brighton: todas y cada una de sus letras.


	5. Panorama

Bendita lluvia. Fue todo lo que Annie pudo pensar al atisbar por el ventanal de uno de los salones de la mansión Ardley y observar a Sir William avanzar a toda prisa de regreso de los jardínes, acompañado de su distinguida visitante.

Un paseo arruinado no era algo para alegrarse; sin embargo, tomando en cuenta la tristeza que parecía dominar a Candy esos días, Annie casi deseó que, aparte de la lluvia, cayera alguno que otro rayo sobre la pareja de elegantes y notorios personajes que, en la actualidad, era la delicia de los columnistas de las secciones de chismes de sociedad.

¿A qué estaba jugando Sir William? Ella no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que Candy había llorado la noche anterior, presa de temores y sentimientos desagradables. Le había bastado echar un vistazo a las ojeras de su querida amiga, para comprender que no eran buenos tiempos en lo que a su frágil corazón tocaba ¿Es que la vida de Candy siempre iba a estar marcada por la desdicha?

Se resistía a creerlo, de la misma manera en que se resistía a creer que en el corazón del patriarca Ardley hubiera sitio para alguien más aparte de su querida amiga. Ella no podía estar equivocada. No después de ser testigo de tantas escenas, de tantas miradas y de cosas no dichas; sin embargo, las notas de los diarios hablaban de algo muy diferente. Candy misma le había contado parte de lo que atestiguara en aquella memorable visita sorpresa a las oficinas de Sir William.

─¡Aquí estás, niña! ─el tono aliviado de Aloy no le pasó desapercibido. Ella dejó de mirar la lluvia para concentrarse en la anciana que recién ingresaba en el salón, dispuesta a sustituir a Candy en la tradicional hora del té. Su mejor amiga había acudido a recibirla, dispuesta a sobrellevar lo que consideraba, muy en el fondo, su penitencia diaria; pero después se había retirado a toda prisa, huyendo a sus aposentos tan pronto había descubierto los planes de su tutor para esa tarde nublada. Unos planes que, sobraba decir, no la incluían a ella.

─Buenas tardes, madame Aloy ─saludó, al tiempo que se encaminaba a depositar el beso de cortesía sobre la arrugada mejilla de la anciana. Ligeramente descolocada, recordó que todavía no elaboraba una excusa aceptable para justificar la ausencia de Candy; aunque enseguida comprendió que no tenía ningún caso intentar disculparla: la hora del té era sagrada para Madame Aloy y, sin importar lo buena que fuera la excusa, inevitablemente su amiga se llevaría una buena reprimenda por faltar a ella.

─Lamento mucho que Candy no pueda recibirte hoy, querida Annie ─se disculpó la anciana, sorprendiéndola─. Espero que eso no sea ningún inconveniente. Te suplicaría que te quedaras para que Leonella no se sienta tan sola y aburrida con una vieja como yo por única compañía ─solicitó Aloy y, algo en el tono de su voz, hizo que la joven Brighton la mirase con suspicacia.

Después de observar por un largo rato a la matriarca y notar una ligera incomodidad, Annie decidió que los Ardley eran personas complejas de principio a fin. Resultaba obvio que la tía se encontraba sumamente disgustada por verse obligada a recibir a la tal Leonella. La cosa habría tenido tintes cómicos de no haber existido lágrimas de por medio: las lágrimas de su amiga.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, en un gesto maleducadamente aprehensivo, Annie recordó otras lágrimas y otro tiempo: el tiempo de los Leegan, las caballerizas y las humillaciones. Por lo visto, las circunstancias no importaban porque, tratándose de los Ardley, a Candy siempre le tocaban las lágrimas.

La joven aferró su pequeño bolso de seda entre las manos, sintiendo crecer el desasosiego; sin embargo, la expresión adusta de la matriarca Ardley la hizo volver a la realidad y olvidarse del asunto, al menos por un rato. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Madame Aloy se veía exactamente como la anciana que era. Más aún: la tía de sir William daba toda la impresión de haber sido vencida por las circunstancias, cualesquiera que éstas fueran. No obstante, si Annie había aprendido a confiar en algo durante ese tiempo, era en la fortaleza de carácter de quien había fungido como la cabeza visible del clan durante demasiado tiempo. No podía creer, bajo ningún motivo, que Aloy estuviera rindiéndose. No aún.

─¡Vaya, Sir William! ¡Usted es un travieso! ─declaró, con tono divertido, la sonriente joven que ingresaba en ese momento al salón. Annie pudo notar que el señor Ardley, como ella siempre lo llamaba, entraba justo tras la invitada a tomar el té, no sin antes retirar su mano y brazo de alrededor de la bien formada cintura de quien había sido aclamada por los columnistas de las notas de sociales como una "extraordinaria personalidad en el mundo del activismo social".

Los ojos oscuros de Annie, quien contuvo firmemente el deseo nada educado de resoplar con indignación, miraron con desaprobación al patriarca; sin embargo, éste desvió la vista, ignorando deliberadamente el silencioso reproche que asomaba en la mirada de la mejor amiga de su pupila. Al parecer no estaba de ánimo para reflexiones inoportunas. Los hombres poderosos y muy ocupados nunca lo estaban ¡Faltaba más! Poco importaba a tales hombres que existieran olvidadas hijas adoptivas, que permanecían recluidas en su habitación rumiando tristezas incomprensibles, si había invitadas tan especiales a tomar el té con la abuela.

Tía abuela, se reprendió Annie, mentalmente. De improviso recordó que, hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, el mundo entero, a excepción de Aloy y George, ignoraba que sir William era un bisabuelo demasiado joven para serlo de verdad.

¿Porqué el señor Ardley, además de joven, tenía que ser tan tremendamente atractivo?

Para eso no tenía respuesta.

Annie entrecerró la mirada y, fulminando discretamente con ella a un sir William concentrado en sonreír tontamente a la tal Leonella deseó que para ese fin de semana aparecieran un par de arrugas en ese rostro perfecto y algún mechón de canas que hiciera deslucir esa cabellera magníficamente dorada ¡Sir William se merecía eso y más!

─William ─dijo entonces Madame Aloy, con su habitual tono severo, en señal de reconocimiento; dejando entrever en ese par de sílabas su desaprobación ante lo que ocurriera instantes atrás. Annie no dudó que los avezados ojos de la anciana hubieran notado en dónde llevaba colocada la mano el señor Ardldey al llegar al salón.

─Tía... ─replicó el patriarca, sin perder la serenidad en absoluto y Annie estuvo a punto de golpearle con el bolso de seda para ver si podía borrarle esa retorcida mueca de satisfacción. Era la primera ocasión en que sentía impulso de golpear a alguien hasta cansarse; sin embargo, sus excelentes modales se hicieron cargo y, en vez de gritar, eligió esbozar una sonrisa amable en dirección a la arpía de turno.

La sonrisa fue correspondida, por supuesto. La señorita Leonella, aunque nacida arpía, no era ninguna estúpida y conocía a la perfección todas las normas de cortesía escritas... y las no escritas también; después de todo, su vida transcurría de salón en salón de té y en cita tras cita recaudando fondos para sus nobles causas. Por un momento, el alma cándida de niña del hogar de Pony que la señorita Brighton encerraba dentro de sí se suavizó; ya que, salvo por el hecho de ser objeto de las esmeradas atenciones del señor Ardley, Leonella no había cometido todavía ningún pecado digno de mención y, en cambio, era una persona digna de reconocimiento a los ojos de todo el mundo.

─Es una pena que la lluvia comenzara de nuevo ─dijo ahora Annie, en un intento por iniciar una conversación extremadamente correcta: hablar del clima siempre era seguro, decía su señora madre Brighton.

─¡Y que lo diga miss Brighton! ─replicó la señorita Leonella con una sonrisa brillante que la hacía resplandecer─. ¡El señor William y yo hemos tenido que correr hasta la puerta!

─La hubiera traído en brazos pero no me ha dejado ─replicó el señor Ardley, también sonriendo, con aire travieso.

─¡William! ¡Pero qué modales son esos! ─exclamó Aloy, ligeramente abochornada. Sin embargo, el aludido no se amilanó y, en cambio, amplió su sonrisa, asumiendo la expresión contritamente falsa de un bisnieto consentido que tiene toda la intención de seguir cometiendo travesuras. Annie contuvo el deseo de entornar los ojos; más porque escuchó la risita tonta con que Leonella respondió a eso, que por otra cosa.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Annie miró del señor Ardley a la activista social y de regreso al señor Ardley. No estaba de sobra decir que ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su breve análisis porque en ese momento sus miradas estaban concentradas en el otro, sendas sonrisas bobas dibujadas en sus rostros. Si la cosa hubiera quedado en eso, Annie habría encontrado forma de tranquilizarse; sin embargo, para su total consternación, en algún segundo del minuto que corría, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aloy; los de ella reflejando confusión, y los de la matriarca transmitiéndole consternación, duda y pesar al mismo tiempo.

Que Aloy estuviera tan confundida como ella ya era decir algo; pero que la matriarca exhibiera el mismo pesar que había contemplado esa tarde en el rostro de Candy, era para ponerse a rezar: de rodillas y sobre piedras afiladas.


End file.
